We Can't Be One
by Aori Rihito
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Satu rahasia Hinata terbongkar. Light menyadari perasaannya, tapi dihalangi 2 orang yang menjaga Hinata dengan ketat. Mereka memakai nama palsu dan abadi, sehingga tidak bisa dibunuh. Siapa mereka? Request Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime.
1. First Meet

We Can't Be One

**Summary :**  
>Light Yagami, anak kepala kepolisian Soichiro Yagami yang sempurna. Siapa sangka, ternyata ia kriminal berbahaya? Apa yang ia lakukan saat bertemu seorang gadis yang memikat hatinya, Hinata Hyuuga? Request from Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime. Warn inside.<p>

**Category :**  
>Death Note &amp; Naruto<p>

**Disclaimer :**  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Main Character :**  
>Light Y. &amp; Hinata H.<p>

**Genre :**  
>Untuk sementara Romance &amp; Drama, bisa berubah-rubah lho. Bisa aja Crime, Tragedy, Angst, dll. Yang penting tetep berbumbu ROMANCE!<p>

**A/N :**

Special request from Onihime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime! Request pertama yang kukerjain! Death Note & Naruto niih~ Hanya sebuah kisah cinta yang tak mungkin antara Light dan Hinata. Chapter 1 : First Meet. Warning : OOC, OC, typo (s), cerita aneeeh, RnR please! Flame? Look at my profile! (copas from Kira Desuke)

Enjoy!

.

.

**We Can't Be One**

.

.

Light Yagami terdiam memandangi langit dari kamarnya. Ia memegang sebuah buku hitam bertuliskan 'Death Note'. Di sebelahnya, berdiri sosok menyeramkan yang hanya bisa dilihat Light seorang. Shinigami bernama Ryuk, pemilik asli Death Note yang dipegang Light.

"Hei Light, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Ryuk sambil asyik memakan apel. Dewa kematian itu memang suka memakan apel, tepatnya hanya bisa memakan apel.

"Tidak. Aku penasaran seperti apa wajah **L**, dan siapa nama aslinya." jawab Light. (A/N : Light belum tahu nama asli dan mukanya Ryuzaki.)

"Heh, kalau itu kan gampang. Ikuti saja tousan-mu sampai bertemu **L**." ujar Ryuk santai. "Itu terlalu mencurigakan, Ryuk. Sekarang aku sedang membayangkan, apa jadinya kalau jati diriku ketahuan. Jati diriku sebagai KIRA."

Ryuk menyeringai. "Tentu saja kalau ketahuan kau akan dipenjara atau dihukum mati."

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Aku memikirkan perasaan tousan, kaasan, dan juga Sayu."

Light mengambil selembar Death Note dan menaruhnya di saku, beserta pulpen. Lalu meletakkan Death Note di tempat rahasianya. Light berdiri dan mengganti bajunya, juga memakai jaket tebal, lalu bersiap keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ryuk. "Cari udara segar. Bosan juga di rumah terus."

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga berlari kecil. Tujuannya sekarang adalah taman. Ketika dia senang, sedih, kecewa, bangga, dan lainnya, Hinata suka berada di taman itu. Rambut indigonya yang tergerai berkibar. Walau di bibirnya tidak terlukiskan senyuman, tapi wajahnya sangat senang.

Jalanan dipenuhi salju, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Hinata. 'Sedikit lagi!' batinnya. Taman yang dimaksud sudah dekat. Hinata mempercepat larinya. Senyuman mulai terlukis di bibirnya ketika sedikit lagi dia sampai. Tapi..

BRAKK!

"Auch.." ringis Hinata. Ia tertabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja." kata kata orang itu, yang ternyata seorang pemuda sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Badan Hinata sudah terlumuri salju.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang salah, berlari-lari begitu.." kata Hinata sambil menunduk. "Hei, jangan menunduk kalau sedang berbicara pada seseorang!"

Hinata pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Pemuda yang ditabraknya sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan, matanya onyx, kulitnya putih, dan tubuhnya kekar.

Melihat Hinata yang wajahnya memerah, pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Padahal, biasanya dia dingin. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya. "Light, kenapa kau tertawa begitu?" Pemuda itu adalah Light Yagami.

'Hm.. Perempuan ini aneh juga. Biasanya perempuan lain langsung berteriak kalau melihatku.'

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" tanya Light. "E-eh.. Ti-tidak.." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan memainkan jarinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Light. "Hei, kenapa menanyakan namanya? Mau kau bunuh?" tanya Ryuk. "Sa-Sasame... Sasame Matsuzaya." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Nama yang manis, seperti pemiliknya. Namaku Light, Light Yagami. Sedang apa?" Hinata memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Ma-mau ketemu kekasihku di taman."

"Ooh, begitu ya. Sampai jumpa, Matsuzaya-san!"

Tanpa sadar Light tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya membalas senyuman Light dengan senyuman yang teramat manis. "Sampai juga juga, Yagami-san." Hinata meneruskan jalannya, kali ini pelan-pelan.

Wajah Light memerah. 'Ga-gadis itu.. Manis sekali..' batin Light. "Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Light." kata Ryuk. "Aku menanyakan namanya itu agar dianggap orang ramah, Ryuk. Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Ryuk menyeringai.

.

.

.

'Yagami-san.. Tampan sekali..' batin Hinata. Dia sudah di taman, dan dia duduk di kursi bawah pohon sakura. Walaupun pohon itu tidak berbunga dan gugur semua. Kan musim dingin. Tadi, Hinata memberikan nama palsu karena berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk, bertemu KIRA. Soalnya berita tentang KIRA sudah kemana-mana.

'Hm.. Apa ketampanannya mengalahkan Sasuke-kun ya?' pikirnya sambil mengingat wajah kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Mungkin ya. Tapi di mataku, Sasuke-kun adalah orang tertampan.' Hinata tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh kebelakang.

Oh ya, Hyuuga. Hyuuga adalah sebuah klan terpandang. Memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan atau aura seseorang. Selain itu, juga bisa melihat ke kejauhan dan merupakan klan yang hebat. Klan itu tahu tentang mitos, legenda, kebenaran hantu, bahkan jika bisa melihat sosok shinigami, akan langsung tahu namanya.

Itu adalah jawabannya. Hinata berdiri karena merasakan seseorang, ralat, dua orang berjalan kearahnya dalam jarak 5 meter. Ia mengenali aura kedua orang tersebut.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura itu. Mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Lelaki dan perempuan.

"Hm.. Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" tanya si perempuan. "Nanti ketahuan kekasihmu bisa salah paham." ujarnya lagi.

"Aku tahu.." kata si lelaki pelan. "Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Yah, aku juga merindukanmu.. Tapi kita tidak bisa begini terus, kan?" kata si perempuan sambil menatap si lelaki.

"Aku ingin segera memutuskan dia, dan bisa bersamamu." ujar si lelaki mantap.

"Itu sulit. Bukankah ibumu dan ayahmu yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Mereka bisa kecewa."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak! Apapun kulakukan agar bisa bersamamu! Aku mencintaimu!"

Si perempuan mendesah pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja.. Orang tuamu sedang sakit. Jangan kecewakan mereka."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Kemarin mereka mengatakan kalau aku harus cepat-cepat menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan bahagia. Dengan begitu mereka bisa memiliki semangat hidup, dengan melihatku bahagia dan menikah."

"Berarti.."

"Ya, aku akan memutuskan dia dan melamarmu. Besok aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu."

Si perempuan tersenyum lembut pada si lelaki. "Kau yakin akan menikahiku?"

"Aku yakin. Umur kita sudah 22 tahun. Itu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Terlebih kita saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan selama setahun. Walau dibelakang semua orang. Kita sudah kenal sejak kecil kan? Bantu aku, Sakura."

"Baiklah. Besok, aku akan meminta orang tuaku tetap di rumah. Mereka akan menerimamu. Mereka kan sangat menyukaimu karena status kita di hadapan mereka sejak dulu adalah sahabat, Sasuke-kun."

Lelaki berambut raven tersenyum. Ia memeluk perempuan berambut pink di depannya dengan erat, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hinata terdiam mendengar sepasang orang itu. Ia sangat mengenali mereka. Air mata Hinata mulai turun. Mereka adalah kekasihnya dan sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Hinata menghapus air matanya. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah ketegasan dan keyakinan, yang didasari sakit di hatinya.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura melepas ciuman mereka, Hinata menggertakan giginya. 'Cukup sudah. Aku sudah dipermainkan selama ini. Sakura.. Dia bilang dia mendukung hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun! Tapi..'

Hinata sedikit menoleh kearah mereka. 'Sasuke-kun. Dasar pembohong. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi kenyataannya?'

Tangan Hinata dikepalkan kuat-kuat, menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Marah, sedih, kecewa, kesal. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. 'Hatiku sakit sekali.. Aku terlanjur mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi dia mengkhianatiku..'

Hinata berdiri tegak. Perlahan, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun." panggil Hinata dengan nada dingin. Sasuke tersentak. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Sakura dan berbalik. "Hi-Hinata!" Sakura pun kaget.

Walaupun Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara pada mereka, tetap saja Hinata sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ke depan Sasuke.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan telak mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kenapa selama ini kamu membohongiku? Kenapa selama ini kamu bermain di belakangku? Kenapa kamu tega, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Kini Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Sakura. "Kamu jahat, Sakura!" Hinata pun menampar Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk di rumput.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selama ini kamu berhubungan dengan kekasihku? Kenapa selama ini kamu membohongiku dan menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun? Kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

"Diam! Sudah cukup semua ini!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata kaget. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Hinata berteriak kasar seperti itu. "Kalian benar-benar manusia yang tidak tahu diri! Kalian seenaknya mempermainku begitu saja! Berbohong dan berbohong! Aku benci kalian!"

Sorot mata Hinata menjadi sorot mata penuh kebencian. Akhirnya air mata Sakura menetes. "Maaf!" jerit Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku yang salah! Aku tidak mau kamu sedih dan kecewa! Aku tidak mau orang tua Sasuke-kun meninggal!"

"Hanya dengan inikah?" tanya Hinata dingin. "Aku tahu ini salah! Aku berbohong padamu! Tapi ini demimu dan orang tua Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu kita mencintai pemuda yang sama, tapi terkadang kehidupan itu kejam, Hinata.."

Runtuh sudah semua ego Hinata. Air matanya mengalir deras, dan ia ikut jatuh terduduk di depan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Sakura. "Maafkan kami, Hinata.." kata Sasuke pelan.

Hinata mengusap pipinya yang berkilau karena terkena air mata. Mungkin Hinata bisa merelakan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menunduk, membuat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan rumput. Hinata dan Sakura kaget akan hal ini. Tapi Sakura mengerti.

Sakura ikut menundukkan tubuhnya. (Posisi mereka seperti orang sholat)

"Kami mohon restui kami!" seru mereka berdua.

Seperti meminta izin dari orang tua. Hinata menerawang. Dan ia mengambil keputusan. "Bila kalian memang sudah memutuskan dan saling mencintai, aku tidak bisa melarang. Aku akan mencoba melepasmu, Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata pelan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata mendiamkannya. Hatinya masih sakit. Tapi.. Apa boleh buat? Cintanya memang tidak terbalas.-

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Light melamun. "Light, sekarang kenapa lagi?" tanya Ryuk. "Sasame itu cantik sekali ya.." lirih Light. Ryuk kembali menyeringai. Ryuk tahu kalau Sasame Matsuzaya itu nama palsu. Berkat mata shinigami.

"Lalu?"

"Aku jadi suka."

"Khu khu khu khu.. Itu tidak mungkin, Light. Dia sudah punya pacar."

Kali ini Light emosi. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa begini. Diapun memutuskan.. Untuk membunuh 'Sasame'. Dia berpikir, jika dia tidak bisa memiliki 'Sasame', maka yang lain pun tidak. Light berlari keluar dengan selembar Death Note. Ryuk mengikutinya.

Light pergi mencari 'Sasame'. Dan ia menemukannya, berjalan pelan menuju rumah. Dengan cepat, Light mengambil lembaran Death Note dan mulai menulis.

_Sasame Matsuzaya  
>Serangan jantung<br>Tanggal 12 Desember xxxx  
>Pukul 11.47<em>

'Tinggal 2 menit lagi.' batin Light. Ryuk menahan tawa seramnya itu dan hanya menyeringai. Ryuk yakin ini akan gagal. Nama aslinya bukan Sasame, kan? 'Yak, 11.47!' Light menyeringai.

5 menit sudah berlalu.

'Ke-kenapa tidak mati?' batin Light bingung. Ia melirik kearah Ryuk yang tengah menyeringai. 'Tidak salah lagi. Seperti Naomi Misora, (Volume 2 Death Note) dia pasti pakai nama palsu! Hah? Kenapa wajahnya sedih?'

Hinata masih merasa sedih karena Sasuke. Karena terlalu sedih, ia tidak bisa merasakan aura Light. Light-pun menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Matsuzaya-san, kenapa sedih begitu?" Hinata menoleh.

"Yagami-san. Tidak kok." kata Hinata. "Bohong. Air mukamu sedih." bantah Light. Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Yah, tadi di taman, aku tidak sengaja bertemu kekasihku dan sahabatku. Tadi aku bohong, maaf ya. Aku hanya ingin bersantai di taman itu. Tadi itu.. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata mereka selingkuh. Jadi.. Kami putus.."

Light terdiam. Niatnya membunuh 'Sasame' lenyap. "Begitu ya.. Jangan sedih dong." ujar Light. Badan Hinata sedikit gemetar karena dingin. Jaketnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, terlebih dia tidak memakai sarung tangan dan jaketnya tidak berkantung.

"Ne? Kamu kenapa, Matsuzaya-san?"

"Dingin.."

Nafas Hinata mengeluarkan asap putih. Light menarik tangan Hinata dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena malu. "A-arigatou, Yagami-san." Light mengangguk. "Douitashimashite. Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Udaranya dingin sekali."

"Baiklah. Akan kuantar. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Perumahan Hyuuga, nomor 1."

"Hyuuga? Keluargamu Hyuuga?"

Hinata tercekat. Secara tidak langsung, dia memberitahu kalau namanya bukan Sasame Matsuzaya. "A-ah, i-iya. Keluarga angkatku Hyuuga. Keluarga kandungku meninggalkanku sejak aku berumur 3 tahun." bohong Hinata.

"Begitu. Ya sudah, ayo!"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Hinata. "Yagami-san, kamu ada hubungan keluarga dengan Soichiro Yagami ya? Dia kepala kepolisian." Light menganggguk. "Ya. Dia tousan-ku. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nama keluargamu sama sepertinya. Jadi, kamu putra kebanggaannya itu ya?"

"Hah? Darimana kamu tahu?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tousan-ku suka membicarakan masalah kriminal negara ini dan merupakan teman Soichiro Yagami. Soichiro Yagami itu kepala kepolisian yang mengurus kasus KIRA kan? Yang kudengar, dibawah pimpinan **L**."

"Hm.. Ya, benar. Aku sendiri tertarik dengan kasus KIRA."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tangan Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam saku Light. Kertas. Hinata tidak tahu, kalau itu adalah kertas Death Note. Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Ia melihat sosok mengerikan di samping Light. Hinata tahu sosok mengerikan itu apa, shinigami. 'Shinigami? Kenapa mengikuti Yagami-san? Nama shinigami-nya.. Ryuk..'

TBC

Hihihi, Hinata belum tahu ya, kalau dengan melihat Ryuk dan mengenal Light, nasibnya menjadi tidak menentu. Mati atau hidup, tersiksa atau bahagia. Doakan saja semoga author ini tidak membuat Hinata bernasib naas! Khu khu khu khu khu.. *tawa ala Hiruma Eyeshield 21*

Review please!


	2. Hinata Hyuuga, Shinigami Sei?

**We Can't Be One**

**Summary :**  
>CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Satu rahasia Hinata terbongkar. Light menyadari perasaannya, tapi dihalangi 2 orang yang menjaga Hinata dengan ketat. Mereka memakai nama palsu dan abadi, sehingga tidak bisa dibunuh. Siapa mereka? Request Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime.<p>

**Category :**  
>Death Note &amp; Naruto<p>

**Disclaimer :**  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Main Character :**  
>Light Y. &amp; Hinata H.<p>

**Genre :**  
>Untuk sementara Romance &amp; Drama, bisa berubah-rubah lho. Bisa aja Crime, Tragedy, Angst, dll. Yang penting tetep berbumbu ROMANCE!<p>

**A/N :**  
>Yuhuuu! Chapter 2 update! Gomen lama ya. Untuk balesan review, ada di bawah! Dijawab langsung oleh Light dan Hinata! Chapter 1 lupa dibilangin, kalau disini, selain Light belum ketemu Ryuzaki sebagai <strong>L<strong>, tapi udah bertemu dengan nama Hideki Ryuga, juga tidak ada Misa Amane. Terus, Ryuzaki belum mengakui kalau dia itu **L**. Chapter 2 : Hinata Hyuuga, Shinigami Sei? Warning : OOC, OC, typo (s), cerita aneeeh, RnR please! Flame? Look at my profile! (copas from Kira Desuke)

Enjoy!

.

.

**We Can't Be One**

.

.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tangan Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam saku Light. Kertas. Hinata tidak tahu, kalau itu adalah kertas Death Note. Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Ia melihat sosok mengerikan di samping Light. Hinata tahu sosok mengerikan itu apa, shinigami. 'Shinigami? Kenapa mengikuti Yagami-san? Nama shinigami-nya.. Ryuk..'

**Chapter 2**

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya ia sedikit mengerti mengapa ada shinigami yang mengikuti Light. "Yagami-san.. Apa kau pernah melakukan sebuah dosa yang amat berat? Yang tak termaafkan?"

Light menatap Hinata bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Yaah.. Misalnya seperti merebut masa depan orang lain.."

Sekarang Light sadar apa maksud Hinata. "Ya. Aku pernah. Tapi kau tidak bisa memberi tahumu apa. Memang kenapa?" jawab Light. 'Tentu. Masa kuberitahu kalau aku ini pembunuh masal yang terkenal, KIRA?'

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Pantas saja. Kau sama sepertiku. Mau tahu kenapa?" Hinata melepaskan suatu aura yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ryuk menyeringai melihat sesuatu di belakang Hinata.

"Yagami-san, aku tahu kau diikuti shinigami. Ya kan, Ryuk-san?"

Light terbelalak. "Ka-kau.. Bisa melihat Ryuk?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tenang, aku tidak berpikir macam-macam. Sama sepertimu, aku juga diikuti satu shinigami. Dan.. Uhm.. Kemarikan tanganmu kalau kau mau melihatnya, Yagami-san."

Light mengulurkan tangannya. 'Perempuan ini satu-satunya yang tidak takut melihat Ryuk. Bukan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat Ryuk kecuali aku dan Kiichiro Osoreda (volume 1-2 Death Note)! Apa dia menyentuh kertas Death Note? Atau.. Apa dia punya kekuatan gaib? Dan dia diikuti shinigami juga? Apa dia pengguna Death Note?'

Hinata menggenggam pergelangan tangan Light, lalu memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan beberapa segel dan mantra. "_Shi_." ucap Hinata di paling akhir.

Dalam sekejap, Light bisa melihat sosok shinigami di belakang Hinata. "Perkenalkan. Namanya Sei." ujar Hnata sambil menunjuk shinigami di belakangnya. "Dia mengikutiku karena dulu, aku pernah membuat seorang anak kecil tewas. Sei bilang, orang tak berdosa yang tiba-tiba melakukan dosa berat, akan diikuti shinigami."

"Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Ryuk.

"Sasame memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikanku memakai aura. Makanya kau tidak melihatku tadi, sobat lamaku, Ryuk." jawab Sei.

"Kau masih ingat, Seisei?"

"Tentu saja, Ryukai."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hinata. Ryuk dan Sei mengangguk.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini ya, Yagami-san. Aku memberitahumu karena kau juga diikuti shinigami. Ini rahasia terbesarku. Ah! Ini dia rumahku. Baiklah, karena sudah sampai, aku duluan ya? Arigatou, Yagami-san!"

"Ah, panggil saja Light, Matsuzaya-san."

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menatap Light penuh penyesalan. "Light-kun, gomen, tadi aku berbohong lagi, namaku bukan Sasame Matsuzaya. Aku berjaga-jaga agar jika kau itu KIRA, aku bisa selamat."

Light mengangguk. "Aku belum bisa memberitahumu nama asliku, karena semua orang yang memiliki shinigami bisa membunuh orang lain hanya dengan mengetahui namanya."

"Tidak apa. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu Hyuuga? Sepertinya kau benar-benar seorang Hyuuga."

"Ya. Emm, panggil saja dengan nama Hinata. Memang bukan nama asliku, tapi sepertinya aku lebih nyaman dipanggil begitu. Oh iya, mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Hinata. Aku harus cepat pulang."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku duluan yaa, Light-kun! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa juga, Hinata."

Ya, Hinata berbohong lagi. Dia mengatakan kalau nama aslinya bukan Hinata, padahal memang itu nama asli. "Hinata! Besok jam 7 pagi kujemput ya! Ada yang mau kuperlihatkan!" seru Light.

Hinata yang sudah mau masuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Light-kun! Jaa, Ryuk-kun!"

.

"Hinata, tidak apa-apa kau memberi nama aslimu dan memberitahu tentangku?" tanya Sei.

"Tentu saja, Sei. Aku percaya pada Light-kun dan Ryuk-kun. Light-kun kelihatan baik kok. Ryuk-kun kan juga hanya menuruti apa yang Light-kun katakan. Sama seperti dirimu kan?"

Hinata memeluk Sei. "Meskipun kau itu shinigami, kau juga teman terbaikku, Sei. Sakura sudah mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Termasuk kau, Ryuk-kun, dan Light-kun. Memang terkesan egois, tapi inilah yang benar-benar kuinginkan."

"Kau kembali, Hinata. Kembali pada sosok gadis kecil yang rapuh."

"Uuh, Sei! Lagi-lagi kau menggodaku! Mentang-mentang kau mengenaliku sejak umurku 8 tahun!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

Malamnya..

"Ryuk, sejak kapan kau mengenal Sei, shinigami Hinata?" tanya Light.

"Hm, Sei itu kawan lama. Sudah 9 tahun dia tidak ada lagi di dunia shinigami, ke dunia manusia."

Light yang terbaring di tempat tidur menerawang. "Hideki Ryuga. Siapa dia?" gumam Light mengingat seseorang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi, sama dengannya. Tanpa mengetahui, kalau Ryuga adalah **L** alias Ryuzaki.

Kemudian, Light berdiri dan menuju komputernya. Tidak lupa membuka laci tempat persembunyian Death Note. "Waktunya menulis nama lagi."

Light juga menyalakan TV, untuk menonton berita. Tepatnya untuk mengetahui nama-nama penjahat terbaru. "Goku Hyuuga? Rasanya familiar." gumam Light saat melihat nama seorang wakil kepolisian dari Kyoto. (Inget lho, Light dkk tinggal di Kanto)

Saat melihat foto Goku Hyuuga, Light terkejut. "Mirip dengan Hinata! Tunggu.. Hyuuga? Dia punya hubungan darah atau keluarga dengan Hinata?" Light terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa kubiarkan. Dia akan menyelidikiku, menyelidiki KIRA. Kalau dia sampai tahu kalau aku ini KIRA, bisa-bisa dia melarang Hinata bersamaku."

Dengan segera, Light menulis nama Goku Hyuuga dalam Death Note. Goku memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata lavender seperti Hinata. Yang tidak Light ketahui, bahwa nama Goku Hyuuga adalah nama palsu.

40 detik berlalu, tentu saja Goku tidak tewas. Kalian pasti tahu nama asli Goku Hyuuga bukan?

'_Besok, wakil kepolisian Kyoto, Goku Hyuuga, datang ke Kanto untuk menyelidiki KIRA sekaligus bertemu dengan keluarganya yang memang tinggal di Kanto. Goku Hyuuga memang berasal dan lahir di Kanto. Pihak kepolisian Kanto sudah menerima kedatangan Goku Hyuuga untuk bekerja sama dengan pemimpin penyelidik KIRA, yaitu Soichiro Yagami, yang juga diketuai oleh __**L**__. Setelah lima tahun berada di Prancis, Goku kembali ke Kyoto dan mendapat tugas menyelidiki KIRA di Kanto._'

"Dia datang ke Kanto dan bertemu tou-san. Dia juga pasti bertemu dengan **L**. Haahh! Kenapa jadi begini merepotkan!" gerutu Light. Ehem.. Light mengggerutu? Kemana Light Yagami yang dingin dan santai tapi licik?

Light membanting tubuhnya di kasur, frustasi. "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Aku kenapa, Kami-sama?" gumam Light.

Ryuk yang memperhatikan Light sedari tadi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar gumaman Light. "Ryuk, coba kau ke rumah Hinata, dan tanyakan pada Sei secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Hinata. Tanyakan, apa aura terkuat Hinata Hyuuga, walau bukan nama aslinya? Tidak perlu nama asli Goku Hyuuga. Ia tidak akan menjawab."

"Baiklah."

Walau sedang heran, Ryuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Light. Sementara Light menuliskan nama seorang penjahat lagi.

_Dousu Gokiiu_*_  
>Serangan Jantung<br>12 Desember xxxx  
>Tewas setelah menuliskan :<br>__**nama Gokiiu Oleh Kaa-san dan toU-san diberi pAdaKU,  
>MENGandung artI agar aku bisa kuat.<br>tapi 'dia' yaNg tak genCAR pada para penjahat  
>sudah meMbUatku gila.<br>selamat tinggaL, KengeriAn dUnia,  
>Jangan sampai kaU Galau, menyesAl.<strong>__  
>Di dinding sel menggunakan darahnya sendiri.<br>Pukul 15.21_

.

.

.

Hinata terlelap dengan tenang di ranjangnya, dijagai oleh Sei. "Hei, Seisei!"

"Hn? Ada apa, Ryukai?"

Ryuk terbang perlahan menuju Sei yang duduk. "Apa aura terkuat dari Hinata? Nama aslinya memang Hinata Hyuuga kan?"

Sei mengangguk. "Ya. Aura terkuat Hinata? Tentu saja aura manis dan lembut yang bisa membuat para lelaki jatuh cinta. Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau Light menyukai Hinata! Aku tahu kalau Light itu KIRA, dan aku tidak mau Hinata terlibat! Cukup **L** saja!"

Ryuk menyeringai. "Mungkin iya, karena tadi Light mengatakan '_Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengannya._' Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mendengar itu, Sei menatap Ryuk tajam. "Katakan pada Light Yagami. Kalau dia berani mendekati Hinata, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Aku ini shinigami, sudah pasti memiliki Death Note."

"Yaah, terserah kau saja, Sei. Aku kembali ke Light. Jaa."

Ryuk pergi, meninggalkan Sei dan Hinata yang tengah terlelap. "Hinata, tenanglah. Aku akan melindungimu dari Light Yagami. Syukurlah tadi kau memakai nama palsu, karena tadi ia hampir saja membunuhmu. Sasame Matsuzaya. Memang pintar. Dari sahabatmu, Sasame Fuuma dan Kin Matsuzaya."

Keesokan paginya..

"Hoahm.."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak itu. "Ohayou, Sei."

"Ohayou mo, Hinata."

Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menuju depan cermin. Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, akibat dari baru bangun tidur. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

"Tidak ada apapun kecuali janji dengan Light-kun. Masih jam 05.30.. Mandi sajalah. Light-kun datang masih satu setengah jam lagi. Sei, tunggu di sini! Awas kalau kau mengintip!"

"Tidak akan, Hinata. Aku ini shinigami, tidak tertarik dengan manusia."

"Terus kenapa dulu kau pernah seenaknya masuk kamar mandi ketika aku sedang mandi?"

"Itu 'kan karena aku belum tahu, Hinata. Sudahlah, cepat sana. Bukannya hari ini kakakmu datang jam 06.00?"

"Oh iya! Neji-nii 'kan mau datang!"

.

"Tadaima, Hiashi Jii-san, Tou-san."

"Okaeri, Neji. Bagaimana kabarmu selama di Prancis? Kudengar saat kembali ke Kyoto, kau disuruh menyelidiki KIRA di Kanto."

"Baik, Tou-san. Ya, aku akan menyelidiki KIRA di Kanto bersama orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai **L** dan kepala kepolisian Kanto, Soichiro Yagami-san."

Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata bagaikan amethyst seperti Hinata. Raut wajahnya tegas. Hizashi Hyuuga, adik kembar Hiashi. Ciri fisiknya persis Hizashi. Yang membedakan mereka adalah Hizashi selalu memakai perban di dahinya.

Sementara itu, putra Hizashi yang baru tiba adalah Neji Hyuuga. Sangat mirip dengan Hiashi dan Hizashi, dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata amethyst. Bedanya ia terlihat muda dan raut wajahnya tidak setegas Hiashi dan Hizashi.

Neji bekerja di kepolisian Kyoto, sebagai wakil kepala kepolisian. Seperti anggota kepolisian Kanto, ia juga diberi nama samaran. Goku Hyuuga. Ya, Neji adalah orang yang membuat Light panik sekaligus cemas. Neji dekat dengan Hinata, walau hubungan mereka hanyalah sepupu, tapi mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik kandung.

Oh ya, ibu Neji sudah meninggal. Tapi ibu Hinata belum. Ibu Neji, Yaka Hyuuga, meninggal akibat tumor di bagian otak. Sementara ibu Hinata, Senna Hyuuga, masih segar walau mengidap asma yang kadang kambuhs. Neji sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya dan Senna sebagai ibunya, begitu pula Hinata yang menganggapnya kakak dan Senna yang menganggapnya putra sendiri.

"_Frère_!" (1)

BRUKK!

Hinata langsung memeluk Neji begitu sampai di ruang keluarga. Tentu saja Neji kaget, tapi ia juga balas memeluk Hinata. "Woa! Hinata! Kamu sudah besar ya? Rambutmu juga sudah panjang! Terakhir kali kita bertemu, masih sedikit di bawah telinga kan?"

"Hehehe.."

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Neji mengacak rambut Hinata lembut. "_Je savoir tu encore mignon,_ Hinata. _Parce que tu encore comme pluriel_." (2)

"_Frère encore souvent dire je nous pluriel_!" (3)

Seperti dulu, mereka masih sering menggunakan bahasa Prancis untuk berbicara. Hinata yang menyebut Neji sebagai _frère_ tidak berubah. Neji tertawa mendengar protes adik sepupunya. "Hinata, Neji, sudah dulu. Sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Belum makan kan, Neji?" tanya Senna yang baru tiba.

"Iya, Ba-san. Aku belum sarapan kok. Ayo, _sceur_!" (4)

"_Oui, frère_!" (5)

.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu perbuat selama _frère_ pergi?"

"Maksud _frère_?"

"Kamu tahu kan Byakugan khas keluarga Hyuuga? Yang hanya dimiliki beberapa Hyuuga terpilih?"

"_Oui_!"

"_Frère_ memilikinya, Hinata. Kamu juga memilikinya, tapi belum aktif. Yang _frère_ maksud, apa yang kamu perbuat sampai kamu diikuti shinigami?"

"NANI? _Frère_ tahu?"

Neji menatap Sei tajam. "Tentu saja tahu, Hinata. Hn, shinigami Sei?"

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Byakugan! Sudahlah, _frère_ tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Dosa apapun yang kau perbuat, itu sudah lewat. Jadi? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?"

Hinata menunduk mendengar perkataan Neji. Uchiha ya.. Pastinya Sasuke Uchiha. Karena Hinata diam, Sei menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Uchiha selingkuh dengan Haruno sejak dulu, dan hanya berpura-pura menyayangi Hinata. Akhirnya mereka putus."

"_Sou ka_? Benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Sudahlah, _frère_. Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik, dia menghiburku kala aku benar-benar kecewa dengan Sasuke-kun. Kurasa, dia orang yang istimewa."

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka. "Hinata-sama, ada pemuda yang mencari Hinata-sama. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah. Itu pasti Light-kun. _Frère_, ayo temani aku ke depan. Dia orang yang kuceritakan. Namanya Light Yagami, putra kepala kepolisian Soichiro Yagami-san."

.

"Light-kun!"

Hinata menghampiri Light. Hinata memang sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk bepergian. Kaus putih bercorak bunga violet, celana _jeans_ biru panjang, dan juga _hoodie_ lavender. Neji menatap tajam ke arah Light. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat melihat _sesuatu_ di belakang Light.

Light sendiri terkejut melihat Neji. Ia mengenalinya, sebagai Goku Hyuuga. "Hinata, sudah siap? Dan ini.. Bukankah dia wakil kepolisian Kyoto, Goku Hyuuga?"

"Ya, dia itu kakakku. Goku-nii, ini Light Yagami. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, dia putra Soichiro Yagami-san." Hinata tahu kalau dia harus memanggil Neji dengan nama palsunya, untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk.

"Goku Hyuuga. Sepertinya kau sama dengan Hinata, hn? Kau juga diikuti shinigami. Ryuk-san?"

Light kembali terkejut. Setelah Hinata, kini Neji bisa melihat Ryuk. "Kau.. Bagaimana.."

"Klan Hyuuga memiliki kemampuan bernama Byakugan yang bisa melihat makhluk gaib. Aku tidak akan melarangmu bersama Hinata walau dosamu terbilang berat, Yagami-san. Sudahlah, bersenang-senanglah, _sceur_!"

Hinata tersenyum pada Neji, lalu mengajak Light. "_Oui, frère. Merci. Je volonté actif, familiar à plus!_" (6)

"_Familiar à plus aussi._" (7)

**TBC**

Hyaaa, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Gomen atas ketelatan yang super ini! Seperti yang pernah Kazu katakan si PLJFY, karena Ayane (nama lappy lama Kazu) rusak, akhirnya banyak fic yang hilang datanya. Termasuk fic ini. Hanya ada beberapa yang disave di flashdisc. Sekarang ada Namiko (nama lappy baru Kazu), jadi harus ngetik ulang!

Tadinya, Kazu berencana Hinata ga punya shinigami. Tapi ide yang ada cuma itu, jadi yah terpaksa. Hehehe.. Soal kenapa bisa, jangan dipercaya! Hanya khayalan Kazu! Terus, ini arti-arti dari bahasa Prancis yang ada,

(1) _Frère : Brother_

(2) _Je savoir tu encore mignon, Hinata. Parce que ju encore comme pluriel. : I know you still cute, Hinata. Because you still like a children._

(3) _Frère encore souvent dire tu nous pluriel! : Brother still like saying that I am a children!_

(4) _Sceur : Sister_

(5) _Oui, frère! : Yes, brother!_

(6) _Oui, frère. Merci. Je volonté actif, familiar à plus! : Yes, brother. Thanks. I'll go, see you!_

(7) _Familiar à plus aussi. : See you too._

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam bahasa Prancis-nya, gomen ya. Soalnya itu pakai translate seadanya dari fasilitas Microsoft Office Word 2007. Hehehe.. Nah, ini balasan review-nya ya! Light, Hinata, bales!

Light : Seenaknya aja. Newbie di Death Note langsung seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh!

Hinata : _Tu savoir cette elle mauvais_, Light-kun. (you know that she is bad)

Kazu : #cemberut Udah bagus-bagus dibikinin scene romantis NaruHina di FHLF chapter 10. Malah ngeledek. Pokoknya, CEPETAN BALEEEEEEESS! #duakh

Light : Iya deh. Untuk **yuuaja** dan **lavender hime**, arigatou. Emang pair yang crack, itu karena si author ga punya ide mau masangin aku yang keren ini dengan siapa. #narsis

Hinata : Narsis.. Ta-tadinya, author mau ma-masangin Light-kun sa-sama Sa-Sakura-san. Ta-tapi ga jadi.. Selanjutnya.. **Jay-ryomaki**. Hi-hime itu aku?

Light : Udah pasti! Terus, jidat itu Sakura-san ya? Jangan ngomong gitu, nanti digeplak Uchiha-san lho. #dordordor

Hinata : Se-sebenarnya.. A-author udah nentuin a-akhir cerita ini.. Ya-yah, se-semoga saja Light-kun te-terbaik untuk ku..

Light : Lanjut! **ichsana-hyuuga**! Emm.. Belum tentu juga sih. Bisa aja nanti malah _disakiti_, tapi secara tidak sengaja. Hinata memang cantik, manis, dan imut!

Hinata : #blush A-arigatou.. Fav? Bo-boleh.. Go-gomen atas keterlambatan u-update.

Light : **Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**. Aku kurang cocok sama Hinata ya? #cemberut

Kazu : Hehe.. Arigatou, Onime-san. Gimana, udah pas belum sama request-nya?

Hinata : **ulva** dan **Ai HinataLawliet**, arigatou! Lhina? A-aku sama Ryuzaki-san gitu?

Light : Nope. You're mine! Lanjut.. **AyameHyuga**, **Aiwha Katsushika**, dan **unta arab**. Arigatou, gomen lama update!

Hinata : Te-terakhir, **anak baru**. Udah tahu kan kayak mana kalau aku jadi pasangannya? Gomen lama update!

Nah, udah selesai deh balesan review. Review lagi ya, janji deh ga update lama-lama!


End file.
